funeral song
by Luna051
Summary: plusieurs années après la bataille finale, Severus écrit une lettre a l'unique amour de sa vie qui est mort ce jour là! SLASH SS? One Shot


**Bonjour a tous, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un one shot en entendant une chanson de Rasmus qui s'appelle Funeral Song, je la trouve particulièrement magnifique. Cette fic est interdite à :**

**- aux personnes trop sensibles**

**- a celles qui sont homophobes**

**- aux ennemis de Sevychou**

**- aux ennemis de ryrychou**

**- a ma mère ( on se demande ce qu'elle fait là d'ailleurs)**

**- a ma sœur ( bah oui, elle déteste les slashs !)**

**voilà, sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je rappelle aux passage que les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais que je remercie madame JKR d'avoir créé de si merveilleux personnages pour que l'on puisse en user.**

**FUNERAL SONG**

**

* * *

**

I dumped you again

_Je t'ai encore oublié_

I don't understand

_Je ne comprend pas_

It's happened before

_C'est arrive avant_

Can't take it no more

_Je ne peux plus supporter plus_

Mon cher ange,

Tu me manques tant. Cela fait déjà des années pourtant, mais visiblement, le temps n'y changera rien. Pas plus que le mal ou les épreuves, il ne parviendra pas à entamer les sentiments que j'ai eu – et que j'ai toujours – pour toi, aussi puissant soit-il. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais je l'ai reconnu trop tard.

Chaque jour qui passe est à la fois un calvaire et un soulagement. Chaque jour qui passe brûle mon cœur meurtri et retient des larmes qui n'ont jamais coulé. Chaque jour qui passe brise encore plus le vieil homme fatigué que je suis devenu. Chaque jour qui passe me rapproche de l'échéance tant attendue où je passerai devant Maât et te rejoindrai.

These foolish games

_Ces jeux stupides_

Always end up in confusion

_Amenaient toujours de la confusion_

I'll take you back

_Je te ramènerais_

Just to leave you once again

_Pour te quitter une fois encore_

Depuis que tu es parti, l'envie de vivre m'a quitté. Le jeune homme gai et heureux qui ensoleillé mes journées sans vraiment le savoir s'est éteint. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé d'espérer, depuis ce jour fatidique où tu es tombé. J'ai prié, j'ai supplié, j'ai hurlé, mais rien n'y a fait. Cette fois, tu n'es pas revenu. Tu es tombé et tu ne t'es pas relevé. Tu avais promis pourtant. Tu avais juré que quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous retrouverions. Manifestement, la mort sera l'instigatrice de nos retrouvailles. Elle nous a séparés et nous réunira, un jour. Le survivant est mort, le garçon qui a survécu a tiré sa révérence.

I died in my dreams

_Je meurs dans mes rêves_

What's that supposed to mean?

_Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire?_

Got lost in the fire

_Je me suis perdu dans le feu_

I died in my dreams

_Je meurs dans mes rêves_

Reaching out for your hand

_Cherchant ta main_

My fatal desire

_Mon désir fatal._

Ta mort a tout chamboulé. J'avais des projets avec toi même si tu ne le savais pas encore, un avenir, et tout s'est écroulé. Albus est mort très peu de temps après toi emporté par la tristesse, Voldemort est mort et la paix est revenue dans le monde sorcier mais a quel prix. Les journaux fêtent encore ta gloire, je me plais d'imaginer ton regard embarrassé, tes joues rosies par la gêne. Tes amis ne se sont jamais remis de ta mort.

Et moi je t'ai trahi.

Longtemps, je suis resté seul, horriblement seul. Des années durant, je me suis complu dans ma douleur, renfermé dans ma souffrance. Et puis je l'ai rencontré. _Lui_. Lui s'est montré si attentionné, si doux, si gentil, si toi que je l'ai aimé. Jamais, jamais il ne t'égalera, jamais, jamais je ne l'aimerai comme toi, et pourtant…J'avais rêvé d'une existence fabuleuse et magique avec le survivant, héros de notre monde et je n'ai eu qu'une existence normale avec un simple moldu. Mais si j'avais pu être le plus heureux des hommes avec toi, il n'en est pas moins vrai que ma vie avec lui m'a comblé.

Jamais il n'a apprit ton existence. Toujours, je lui ait menti, assurant que je n'avais jamais aimé que lui. Et cela vaut probablement mieux.

A présent, j'ai des enfants, des petits-enfants que j'adore, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver des regrets, chaque jour, chaque minute. Parce que l'enfant que nous aurions pu avoir vraiment ensemble me manque et que ces enfants adoptifs ne sont pas nous. Ta mort m'a transformé en pathétique grand-père gâteau. Un peu comme Albus que je haïssais pour être toujours si positif !

I've failed you again

_Je t'ai encore perdu_

'Cause I let you stay

_parce que je te laisse rester_

I used to pretend

_J'ai l'habitude de prétendre_

That I felt ok

_Que je me sens bien_

Ce jour-là, tous, nous nous sommes brisés, pour ne plus jamais nous en remettre. Le survivant invincible a failli. Harry ne rira plus jamais. Le garçon qui a survécu meurt, encore. Jamais nous n'aurions cru que tu pourrais un jour ne pas te relever. Et nous nous sommes trompés.

Sais-tu ce qui me met du baume au cœur malgré ma douleur ?

Tu t'es éteint au combat, alors que tu étais à ton apogée. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de décliner. Tu as éclipsé le soleil, et tu en est mort. Tu es parti au moment où tu atteignait la perfection : la symbiose de tes trois personnalités. A ce moment-là faisaient front trois hommes par le biais d'un seul. Un seul homme, dans la robes sorcières rouge et or de ton ancêtres, ta baguette et ton épée dans les mains, tes éternels yeux émeraudes restés naïfs. Un dieux de puissance et de grâce. Voilà ce que tu étais.

A présent, j'ai tout dit, jusqu'au plus inavouable. Ma trahison envers toi, mon hypocrisie envers mon compagnon, mon amour pour toi, inconsidéré et fou, ma tendresse pour lui. Ma souffrance, ma douleur, ma culpabilité même, je les ai écrites. Et je suis libéré. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait qu'une issue à ce qui s'était passé. La mort. Elle seule a le pouvoir de nous réunir. Je vais mourir et te rejoindre. Et nous serons heureux dans la mort, puisque notre union dans la vie est maudite.

Just one big lie

_Encore un gros mensonge_

Such a perfect illusion

_Une telle illusion parfaite_

I made you mine

_Je t'ai fait mien_

Just to hurt you once again

_Pour te blesser encore une fois_

Cependant, avant, je me dois de _lui_ avouer la vérité. Je lui laisserai cette lettre, accompagnée d'une autre, explicative. Et j'espère qu'il pourra, un jour peut-être, comprendre, et, qui sait, me pardonner.

Je regarde mes petits enfants jouer sur la terrasse de notre maison. je sais qu'aucun d'entres eus n'a de chance d'être sorcier ni même de devenir un jour le maître de potion honni que j'étais.

Un dernier mot avant d'envoyer cette lettre. Pardon.

Pardon à toi, cher ange, pardon à mon compagnon, pardon à mes enfants, pardon a mes petits enfants et pardons a mes vrais enfants chéris que ne naîtront jamais.

Je vous aime tous, et toi plus que les autres, cher ange.

Je t'aime.

Severus Rogue

I died in my dreams

_Je meurs dans mes rêves_

What's that supposed to mean?

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

Got lost in the fire

_Je me suis perdu dans le feu_

I died in my dreams

_Je meurs dans mes rêves_

Reaching out for your hand

_Cherchant ta main_

My fatal desire

_Mon désir fatal._

_

* * *

_

_voilà, c'est la fin de mon petit one shot, dites moi si vous aimez ou pas en me laissant une petite review! je le rappelle encore une fois, la chanson s'appelle FUNERAL SONG et c'est de THE RASMUS. _


End file.
